Kagome's Undecided Heart
by Gackt koibito
Summary: Didn't you ever wonder what'll happen if Kgome actual went on a date with Hojo? This story shows my idea of what'll happen. Maybe kagome falls in love with Hojo... Must read n review to find out!!!


*Note: Though it'll be nice, I don't own Inuyasha and co. This story is one I've just thought of one day. Tell me what you think of it and maybe I'll write another chapter if there's enough reviews. Please encourage me! Review!!!! Enjoy the story!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Kagome's First Date  
  
  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I'm going home." Kagome said while packing her enormous yellow backpack and putting it on.  
  
"Eh? Didn't you go home already?" Inuyasha said informatively. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Daijoubu yo. (It's ok) I'll be back on Saturday." Kagome turned to walk back to the well. Inuyasha was behind her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Saturday? What's that?" Inuyasha realized Kagome was leaving. "Oi! Matte yo!" Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome's side.  
  
"Listen Inuyasha! I have important tests to take. I know you'll be okay, besides…" Kagome paused for a second. Inuyasha looked on with curiosity. "You won't be needing me anymore." Kagome reluctantly said.  
  
"Nee Kagome… Your right, ja ne!" (see ya) Inuyasha turned around in the other direction to indicate that he was leaving.  
  
"Inuyasha you baka!" Kagome said with rage. 'He didn't have to be so blunt about it.'  
  
"I'm joking Kagome." Inuyasha said trying to calm her down. "Though you may not think it, your always will be needed. Everyone would miss you." Inuyasha blushed. "I would need you."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily. She smiled at him before they heard noises coming from a bush next to them.  
  
"Hey guys, how long are you planning on spying?" Inuyasha said while he turned to the direction of the noise.  
  
"Guess we were caught." Miroku said while he, Sango and Shippo got up and put their hands up to show defeat.  
  
"Well guy, I'll see you in three days." Kagome, now near the well, jumped in, leaving the Sengoku Judai and entering the present…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Tadiama min'na!" ( I'm home everyone) Kagome said when she walked into her house. She slide the door back and walked up the stairs. When she got to the top, she meet her brother, Sota.  
  
"Ah, oneisan (sister: not sure of spelling) your home?" Sota said questioningly.  
  
"You act like I shouldn't." Kagome angrily said to her younger brother, who was scared of her sarcasms, backed away. Kagome walked past her terrified brother, into her room.  
  
In her room, Buyo was on her bed, coiled up in a ball, resting. Kagome put the heavy bag down on the floor and walked to her chair.. Buyo picked up his (not sure of sex) head, looking at Kagome. He stretched before he jumped off the neat bed and onto the floor. He walked over to Kagome and jumped onto her lap. Kagome, noticing the extra weight, put her hands down to Buyo's head, scratching behind his ears.  
  
"Purr." the cat stirred under Kagome's touch.  
  
"I wonder if Inuyasha would react the same way?" Kagome imagined herself scratching under Inuyasha's ears, while Inuyasha growled with delight. The image made Kagome smile…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kaede said firmly. Kaede and Inuyasha, including Sango and Shippo were inside Kaede's hut eating.( Miroku was probably outside harassing girls.)  
  
"What are you going to do after you have collected all of the Shikon shards and killed Naraku?" Kaede looked at Inuyasha seriously, though Inuyasha didn't.  
  
"What else am I going to do? Duh I'm going to be a full Yokai once I get my hands on the complete Shikon no Tama."  
  
"I don't you should." Inuyasha turned his head to face Shippo, who butted into the conversation. "I believe that when if you become full Yokai, you'll turn evil as before. I think you should reconsider you plan."  
  
"I agree with Shippo-chan." Sango said simultaneously. "None of us knows what's going to happen if you became one. We don't want to see you turn into a bakamono (monster) like before…" Inuyasha looked on, not impressed.  
  
"Feh! So what else could I be? Don't even think about suggesting to me to be human."  
  
"But you must understand that you don't know what's going to happen if you become a full yokai." Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"And besides, if you do turn into that killing machine, most likely you will kill Shippo and Kagome-chan." This made Inuyasha flinch. 'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought worriedly.  
  
"You know how Kagome is." Sango said solemnly. "she could never leave you Inuyasha, even if you turned crazy. It's like she feels its her duty to stay with you through the best and worst times." Everyone was silently thinking . Inuyasha got up and walked out of the hut while everyone looked on.  
  
"Inuyasha, without even realizing it, walked towards the well.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha mouthed softly. 'Maybe I shouldn't become a Yokai,' Inuyasha thought confusedly. 'I wonder…' Inuyasha looked down into the well then sighed. 'I wonder what Kagome thinks I should do?…'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Sayonara min'na" (Bye guys) Kagome replied back while she packed her books into her bag.  
  
"Higurashi!" Kagome looked at the figure standing by the frame of the door. Hojo stood there, smiling.  
  
"Hojo-kun?" Hojo walked up to Kagome and picked up her hands.  
  
"Yakata! (Thank goodness) It's been along time since I've seen you in school." Kagome smiled reluctantly while she pried her hands out of Hojo's.  
  
"Yea I guess I haven't be in school for a while." 'More like years,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"I'm still waiting for our date to the movies." Hojo said, with determination in his eyes.  
  
"You know what, why don't we go now?" Kagome said unexpectedly. Hojo looked at her with glee.  
  
"Honto? (Really) Because I know you have to catch up on a lot of things that you missed when you weren't in school, but since you insisted, sure." Hojo grabbed Kagome hands and led her out the classroom and out of the school.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into,' Kagome thought. 'Maybe I should tell him I have to go.'  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to use an excuse that she couldn't to do it, but when she looked at Hojo's face, she stopped. She saw a beaming, yet blushing Hojo leading her to the theater. 'Hmmm… maybe it'll be ok to see the movie with him this one time.'  
  
When they got to the movie theater, Hojo turned to her smiling.  
  
"Which movie would you like to see?" Kagome looked on with confusion.  
  
"Why don't you pick?" Kagome said in a tired way.  
  
"I insist. You pick it." Hojo said nicely. Kagome was a little annoyed, but didn't press on it.  
  
"Ok. Fine. This one." Kagome pointed to a poster that looked scary. Hojo looked at her with concern.  
  
"Are you sure, it looks kinda… scary." Kagome got pissed. 'How dare him think I was too weak to see a horror movie.'  
  
"Nope I'm sure." Kagome said, taking a long look at the poster. 'On second thought…' Before Kagome could stop him, Hojo was pulling her into the theater.  
  
Inside, Kagome and Hojo found a seat near the back.  
  
"Are you show there's nothing I could get you?" Hojo said politely.  
  
"Iya, thanks for the offer though." this caused Hojo to be really happy. He love to hear Kagome thanking him.  
  
During the movie, Hojo took quick peeks at Kagome, making sure she was ok. Kagome, though doesn't want to admit it also took peeks at Hojo.  
  
'He doesn't look that bad…' Kagome thought while observing closely. Hojo turned to face her looking confused.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kagome immediately averted her eyes while blushing.  
  
"Nande mo nai." (it's nothing) Kagome said quietly. When a scary scene came up, Kagome instantly closed her eyes, putting her head and hands on Hojo's chest. Hojo blushed before he put his arm around Kagome's small frame.  
  
'It's so warm here.' Kagome thought while leaning further into Hojo. When Hojo put his hands on Kagome's shoulder, she realized what she was doing and immediately moved away.  
  
"Gomen Hojo-kun. I guess that scene was too scary." Kagome laughed half heartedly.  
  
'Iya its ok, because…" Hojo blushed at the thought. "Because it felt nice." Kagome looked at him blankly. 'I can't blame him because… because I…'  
  
* Review please and arigatou gozaimasu for reading!!!! 


End file.
